The present disclosure relates to an electronic component module and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic component module having an increased degree of integration by mounting electronic components on both surfaces of a substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
Market demand for portable terminals has recently increased in the field of electronic products. Accordingly, processes of miniaturization and lightening of electronic components mounted in electronic products have been required on an on-going basis.
In order to realize the miniaturization and lightening of electronic components, various types of technology, such as system on chip (SOC) technology for installing a plurality of individual elements on a single chip, system in package (SIP) technology for integrating a plurality of individual elements in a single package, and the like, as well as a technology for reducing respective sizes of the mounted components, are required.
Meanwhile, in order to manufacture an electronic component module having a small size and high performance, a structure in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a substrate has also been developed.
However, in the case in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a substrate, it may be difficult to form an external connection terminal on the substrate.
That is, since the electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of the substrate, a position in which the external connection terminal is to be formed is not clearly specified. Therefore, a double-sided mounting type electronic component module allowing for an external connection terminal to be easily formed and a manufacturing method allowing for the electronic component module to be easily manufactured has been demanded.